


Christmas Shopping, Part II

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [25]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Christmas shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shopping, Part II

The next afternoon, as Illya and Leona headed home, she said, “Papa, I want to buy a present for Daddy.”

Amused, he replied, “You _do?_ What do you want to get for him?”

“I dunno, but Daddy said Santa only brings presents for children.  Only grown – ups and kids give presents to grown – ups.”

 _Aha,_ he thought, _Leona_ _will be giving me a present that Napoleon bought._ “Leona, do you have money?”

“No.”

“I think it is a wonderful thing that you want to give Daddy a present.  I will gladly pay for it, but you tell him you bought it, _da?_ ”  He picked her up as they entered the penthouse elevator.

“Okay.”

“Good; tomorrow after I pick you up from school, we will go to A&S shopping.  Can you not tell Daddy our plans?”

“Yes; I didn’t tell you…” Leona clapped her hands over her mouth.  “Yes, Papa.”

Illya ignored her gaffe and replied, “This will be our secret.”  _She is so cute._ “Go change your clothes, Little One, I will prepare our snack.”  When Leona returned he said, “Have you thought about what you want to get him?”

“Socks; Daddy says his feet get cold.”

“That is perfect.”

 


End file.
